


От крови дракона

by fioletova



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:44:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fioletova/pseuds/fioletova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке: ретейллинг ПЛиО, где Дерек - кхал, а Джексона продали ему в мужья. Это первая часть из нескольких (если я допишу), но можно читать и как отдельный фик. Пейринги в дальнейшем могут меняться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	От крови дракона

Джексону сообщают об этом, как об уже свершившемся факте. У него нет выбора, и он не спорит.  
Мать помогает ему подготовиться к торжеству.  
– Ты плакала? – У нее красные от слез глаза.  
– Нет, – говорит она, – что ты, нет. Это такая честь для нас. Мы все очень счастливы.  
Отец приходит и прогоняет ее прочь. Он надевает Джексону на шею широкую золотую цепь, такую красивую, что Джексон невольно любуется ею, перебирая звенья.  
– Это подарок от кхала Дерека, – говорит отец. – Я очень горжусь тобой. Мы все гордимся. Дерек даст нам войско, чтобы вернуть корону, принадлежащую нам по праву.  
Джексон послушно склоняет голову, принимая отеческий поцелуй. Ему так хочется верить, что после всех пережитых лишений и страданий их семья возродится, как волшебный дракон, о котором Джексон читал в старых книгах. Их сила вернется, их потускневшая слава вновь засияет. Его отец получит корону, которую когда-то давно, еще до его рождения, у них отобрали с помощью лжи и предательства.

Кхал Дерек сидит на деревянном троне. По левую руку от него стоит Бойд, по правую – тощий Айзек. Их представили Джексону несколько дней назад.  
Дерек ждет от него покорности, и Джексон опускается на колени и кланяется, прислонившись лбом к земле. Отец сказал, что Дереку это понравится.  
– Ты очень красивый, – говорит ему Дерек, когда Джексона поднимают на ноги и подводят к нему. Дерек гладит его по щеке, царапая кожу грубыми пальцами. От него пахнет потом и кровью, и дымом от костров, которые в честь свадьбы кхала разожгли вокруг лагеря. После пиршества, когда они уедут отсюда, здесь останется мертвое пепелище.  
Дерек гладит его по волосам, так глядя на них, будто никогда раньше не видел настолько светлых волос, как у Джексона.  
– Ты очень красивый, – повторяет Дерек. – Но этого мало. Еще ты должен быть сильным.  
Он дает Джексону еще теплое лошадиное сердце и говорит ему: «Ешь, это даст тебе силу». И Джексон ест, зажмурившись и с трудом сдерживая рвотные позывы. Он рвет зубами сырое мясо и чувствует, как кровь течет по подбородку. Закончив, он вытирает лицо и смотрит на Дерека. Тот улыбается, а люди вокруг них уже стучат в барабаны – избранник их кхала оказался достоин. И, значит, сегодня они будут праздновать.

После торжества Дерек уносит его в шатер, перевесив Джексона через плечо. Вслед им летят улюлюканья и непристойные выкрики; только Бойд спокойно сидит на своем месте за столом.  
– Мой кхал, – говорит Джексон, когда Дерек бросает его на постель. Это единственное, что он успевает сказать.  
Отец убеждал его, что секрет их успеха кроется в его послушании. Джексон должен понравиться кхалу и так ублажить его, чтобы Дерек, ни секунды не сомневаясь, готов был исполнить любой его каприз. Но разве это отец имел в виду?  
Перевернув Джексона на живот, Дерек трется пахом о его задницу. Он тяжелый и липкий от пота, от него несет выпивкой и землей, потому что во время праздника Дерек боролся с тремя воинами и победил. Джексон дышит через рот, чтобы хоть так не чувствовать эту смесь запахов. Дерек почти его не готовит – толкнув лицом в подушку, он наваливается сверху и пдминает под себя, и у Джексона есть лишь минута, чтобы смириться с неизбежным. Он только вздрагивает всем телом, когда чувствует, как грубые пальцы толкаются внутрь. Дерек громко дышит ему в ухо и давит на спину, заставляя Джексона выгнуться в пояснице и подставить себя так, как хочется Дереку.  
Когда Дерек трахает его, Джексон не чувствует ничего кроме боли. Закрыв глаза, он тихо плачет от бессилия и унижения. Он остается лежать, уткнувшись лицом вниз, даже после того, как Дерек, кончив, отваливается с него в сторону. Джексон лежит рядом с ним, не шевелясь. Он знает, что все бедра у него перемазаны спермой и, наверное, кровью, и его тошнит от боли и отвращения, от желания разрыдаться вслух. Отец сказал ему, что так надо, что Джексон не должен жаловаться на судьбу. Он сказал, что это небольшая цена за блага, обещанные их семье.

Его жизнь становится монотонной, Джексон тонет в череде дней, похожих друг на друга, как гладкие серые голыши на берегу моря. Однажды ему довелось там побывать.  
Днем он прячется в шатре и лежит на шкурах, прислушиваясь к людским крикам и к гулу ветра. Или – в походах – едет рядом с Дереком, и от долгой скачки к вечеру у него болит все тело. Обычно Айзек помогает ему спуститься с лошади.  
Ночью Джексон, зажав себе рот ладонью, старается не издать ни звука, пока Дерек мнет его бедра и тяжело дышит в шею. Ни разу Дерек не взял его на спине, и Джексон – хотя бы за это – ему благодарен. Он не знает, сможет ли спрятать свой страх и свое отвращение, окажись они в этот момент лицом к лицу.  
– Ты плохо врешь, кхалиси, – говорит ему Айзек в один из дней. Он в насмешку зовет Джексона женским титулом. – Наш кхал не зверь, а ты ведешь себя так, будто сношаешься с волком.  
– И что же я должен делать?  
Айзек, посмеиваясь, точит нож. Из всех людей Дерека он один любит носить с собой оружие.  
– Не знаю. Научись ублажать его, это не так уж сложно. Перестань бояться, кхалиси. Знаешь, ведь волки чувствуют чужой страх.

Когда в следующий раз Дерек приходит к нему, Джексон вспоминает слова Айзека.  
– Стой, – говорит он, обернувшись через плечо. На лице у Дерека написано раздражение и удивление, словно он давно забыл о том, что Джексон – человек и умеет говорить.  
– Что?  
– Я хочу видеть твое лицо. – Сердце у Джексона стучит, как сумасшедшее. Что он делает? Слова Айзека звенят в ушах: «Он не зверь… не зверь… ты сношаешься с волком». Но Джексон заставляет себя быть храбрым. – Я хочу запомнить твое лицо.  
Дерек хмурится и будто теряется на секунду от этого предложения.  
– Обычное лицо, – говорит он, схватив Джексона за лодыжку.  
– Я хочу его видеть.  
Дерек, хмыкнув, тянет Джексона за ногу на себя. Тот даже не пытается вырваться.  
– Ну смотри, – говорит ему Дерек, навалившись сверху.  
Этот раз почти ничем не отличается от остальных, но Джексон намеренно не отворачивается. Он кладет ладонь Дереку на плечо и гладит влажную от пота кожу. В шатре так жарко, что Дерек успевает взмокнуть почти сразу же. Джексон не решается прикоснуться к его волосам, чуть вьющимся у шеи и у висков. Закусив губу, он издается жалобный стон, когда Дерек слишком грубо дергает его за бедра, до конца натягивая на свой член. И даже тогда Джексон не отворачивается. Он постепенно расслабляется и, обняв Дерека рукой за шею, ждет, когда тот кончит и по привычке оттолкнет его в сторону. Но после Дерек остается лежать рядом, и впервые за все время тишина в шатре не кажется Джексону такой оглушительной.

В день перед полнолунием Дерек и Айзек, и Бойд уезжают в степь на охоту. На прощание Дерек обещает привезти ему подарок. Какой подарок он может найти в степи? Но Джексон, поклонившись, говорит:  
– Я буду ждать, когда ты вернешься. – Он даже почти не врет.  
Их ночи можно теперь назвать терпимыми; иногда Джексон даже чувствует удовольствие оттого, как крепко Дерек прижимает его к себе и как жадно наслаждается каждым их соитием.  
– Мы привезем тебе побрякушки, кхалиси, – смеется Айзек; его конь гарцует, словно ему уже не терпится пуститься вскачь. – Драгоценные камни, добытые в бою, и шкуры животных. Мы положим их к твоим ногам.  
– Подаришь их своей девчонке, Айзек. Бойду они понравятся.  
Айзек звонко смеется в ответ, и даже мрачный Бойд, не обидевшись, качает головой. Дерек улыбается. Наклонившись к Джексону, он дергает его за край рубахи и тянет к себе, заставляя привстать на цыпочки.  
– А я? – говорит он. – От меня ты примешь подарок?  
Приставив руку к глазам, Джексон щурится из-за солнца, слишком яркого и теплого для ранней осени. Но трава уже начала жухнуть, и очень скоро им придется сняться с места и отправиться на юг. Это не так уж плохо.  
– Тебе позволено все, мой кхал, – говорит он, наконец.  
Когда Дерек улыбается, Джексон понимает, что дал правильный ответ. Что удивительно, думает он, глядя им вслед, в чем-то это тоже – почти что правда.


End file.
